Chloe's life after
by HannahBananaBoo
Summary: Okso I dont write much so be nice. But this is the story of what happens it Chloe leaves right after they defeat Edison Group and goes on with her life its nice until they come back *evil author grin*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not now nor will I ever**** own the Darkest Powers they belong to the amazing Kelley Armstrong!  
**

**Prologue **

**Its been ten years since we defeated Edison Group and nine years since I left. (We being Simon, Tori, Derek and I) After we found Kit we all ran staying in different hotels all over the country. After about six months of that Aunt Lauren decided it would be best for me if we left and went home, got back to normal… I didn't think so.**

**After hours and hours of arguing I gave in and started packing. Now that didn't stop Derek from nearly ripping the trees out back from the ground but he didn't say a thing to my aunt. (I think hes scared of her) So I left. Left my friends, my new home and worst of all my love. **

**Everyone called almost daily but still over the coarse of about a year we fell apart, even Derek and I. He would still email now and then, but with the Edison Group and the Cabals safely off our tails different interests took us in different directions. Until a text message once every three weeks was our only source of communication. Eventually I got tired of pretending it didn't bother me, so one day I called. Answering machine or not he got the nastiest message I could think of on the spot. No one but Tori has even written since.**

**Keeping my powers in check with my necklace I was able to almost forget about them interlay and live a mostly normal life. I enrolled in Julliard and began perusing my dreams. **

**About five years ago I met Eathan at Julliard. Hes was studying to acting with a dream of performing on Broadway one day, I was in the directing program and working on one of is performances. He seemed nice enough. Tall, blond with silvery eyes he was definitely nice to look at. When he asked me out the first time I politely declined with a simple "I'm already going out with some friends" which was true enough they came over to my house! But he refused to give up. After about three months of "I'm busy" 's and "another time maybe" I gave up trying to be polite and flat out told him I wasn't interested. He started to back off. But that didn't stop him from asking me to dance when we were at the same birthday party at one of New York's hottest clubs. After a few drinks he ended up coming home with me.**

**Now before you start judging we stayed up and talked all night. Something that I hadn't done with anyone since Derek. After that we took it slow as he let me get used to the idea of dating again. A year and a half later he proposed. It took me three months to say yes but for a twenty-four year old he had unlimited patience. **

**So seven years after defeating Edison Group I was married. I didn't bother to invite anyone from that time in my life except my father (of course!) and Kari my best friend. Four months later we found out I was pregnant. Now at twenty-three that was pretty scary but together Eathan and I survived and actually managed to start living with our beautiful baby girl, Kelsey. Of course I was worried about her being a Necromancer and her father finding out about both of us so two years later I got tracked down and bought (at a insanely unfair price) a necklace similar to mine to mask her glow.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the darkest powers nor will I ever :'(.

Current time

Kelsey was once again screaming (instead of singing) along with anything she even sort of knew on the radio. And cooped up in a Mini Cooper (I've wanted one forever!) with her for the looooooong twelve and a half hour drive from North Carolina to Buffalo for Thanksgiving no matter how much we love her Eathan and I both were about ready to scratch our ears out when (thank god) we pulled up in front of my father's newest apartment building.

It was nothing out of normal for him tall, bright, and I'm sure incredibly expensive to live in. It was one of those things that made me glad Id opted to move when we got married instead of letting him buy us a apartment exactly like this one. Eathan carrying a sleeping Kelsey was heading to the elevator when I noticed some people that looked familiar lingering in the lobby, it made me uneasy.

"Eath" I said

"Ya babe?" He replied ready for anything with what he called dad senses

"N-never mind I'm just imagining things."

"Hey, your tired. Long drive and Kels wouldn't be quiet" he adjusted her sleeping form and put his free arm around me "C'mon your dads waiting" he said planting a kiss on my temple. I still couldn't shake that feeling that those people were watching us. As the elevator doors closed in front of us one turned around and I swear I caught a glimpse of blond hair with almond shaped eyes. Simon.

I put a hand in the door to stop them from closing and turned to Eathan.

"Uh babe, I gotta go check something in the car I'll be right up."

With nothing more then a odd look my way and an awkward shrug (considering he was holding Kelsey) he let me go. He really was always great with my strange behavior.

I waited for the doors to closed in front of them I slowly turned to survey the lobby looking for that flash of Simon. THERE! Heading out the door. I turned on my heel and sprinted after him a quietly as I could manage.

He turned his head and sped up. I followed at a safe pace (I'm still clumsy). After about two blocks of me holding back he slowed seeming to think I had given up, shame he used to know me better. He stopped at a dark green SUV and got in the passenger seat, and as they drove off I swear I saw a dark haired young woman -with small sparks fizzling from her fingertips- driving. Tori. I all but sprinted back to the apartment. Out of breath when I got there. Sitting in the elevator I used the twenty-two floors to revise my day.

1-5. I was happily at home with my beautiful daughter and wonderful husband packing for a trip that we all looked forward to every time.

6-12. Spent the whole drive talking and singing (or screaming) and just generally enjoying what I had managed to create for myself after what happened in my teen years.

13-18. SIMON! What is Simon doing in my fathers building lobby? Dose he live here? I haven't talked to him in a good seven years. Haven't seen him in more like nine, why is he here! Is Derek with him? I shrugged that one off as absurd.

19-21. TORI! Dose she know her and Simon are related? Is she living in the city? What about The Group? Are they still following them after ten years? This is driving me insane!

22. Calm down. Your safe. It probably wasn't even them. You have Eathan and Kelsey and dad waiting for you. Your fine. YOUR FINE DAMMIT!

I got in and collapsed on the couch (finding that everyone was already in bed I'd been out longer then I thought) and spent a long time imagining what has happened to them since I left. Did they miss me? Did Derek?

'STOP IT YOUR MARRIED!

Sometimes I wish I wasn't…

YOU WERE FREAKING HAPPY UNTIL TODAY YOU'VE GOT A GOOD THING GOING EATHAN LOVES YOU AND VISE VERSA!

But did I settle?

NO NO NO NO NO! YOU ARE HAPPY!

Am I?'

I'm not sure what its called your consince or something like that, either way mine was driving me crazy! STUPID LITTLE INNER VOICE!

'Wow I haven't been this conflicted in years…

Did ya ever think it was because I helped?

You are not a separate person stop talking to me like it wasn't you who did it to! Whatever I did!

But it was mostly you, I'm just your voice/conscience thingy.

What did I ever do to you… or well me?

1. Follow a random dude who looked like Simon. 2. Mistook his girlfriend for Tori. And you are now thinking about the person that broke your heart most in the world!

Fine, fine I get it now will you shut up?

Only if you go see what a great life you have here!'

Ugh! I got up off the couch and went to look at Kelsey, sleeping happily in my old bedroom. She looked so fragile when she slept like she would break if you touched her wrong. My inner voice/conscience thingy was right I needed to stop me thinking about this. I need to get out of Buffalo. One more week.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Me: Omg I love these books!

Kelsey: To bad they arnt yours! I winnnnnn!

Me: Why do you win and I cant own them?

Kelsey: Cause Im amazing and They belong to Kelley Armstrong.

Me: Ya know your pretty smart for a three year old.

Kelsey: I get that a lot… BUBBLES!

The next morning (having decided the previous nights… incident was just me being overtired) I was getting ready to go for a group trip to the mall. I decided my everyday 'normal' would look stupid in a mall as big as this one I was actually kind of 'dolling' myself up I only really make an effort why I work. A black cami and brown cargo pants with a pink half sleeve jacket and matching brown scarf, I also actually did my makeup so I didn't look like I was five years younger and get mistook for Kelsey's big sister… that was bad enough last time. Just some black eyeliner, brown mascara and lip gloss but it made a difference.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror in the walk in closet in the guest bedroom. I actually looked hot. Ever since having Kelsey I actually have curves. CURVES! My hair has darkened to a nice glossy dirty blond with platinum streaks in front and I managed to make it to 5'3! (Still short but better!) I have high hopes for Kelsey, with her dad's genes mixed in there she has to end up taller then me.

'huh not bad for us.

What did I say about talking like we are two different people?

Sorry…'

"Baaaabe!" Eathan hollered "Were going to end up late for the movie!"

Kelsey came running into the room as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her.

"Mama!…" she stopped and looked at me (she usually wasn't awake in time to see me go to work.) "mama… YOU LOOK PRETTY!" she exclaimed jumping into my arms.

Eathan came down the hall after her and stopped dead in his tracks before saying with a cocky grin on his already stuck up (in a cute way!) face "There are my two lovely ladies." Turning his head to my father who was behind him he said "Man, I scored when it came to the genetic jackpot." I giggled

An hour later we were in the food court in the mall the way Eathan eats at twenty-seven you'd think he was fifteen (or a werewolf). Neither of which he was. Loaded down with shopping bags from stores other then Gap Kids this time!

"Pozza pwease daddy?" Kelsey knew how to work the little blond girl thing to get whatever she wanted especially with her dad.

"Sure Kels" he looked back at me "hon you want anything?"

"Sure I'll come pick though" I smiled "For all I know you'll get me something like anchovies AND pickles" eww pickles are almost as bad a fish!

"You underestimate me hon, if I was really trying to get ya I'd get SARDINES and peanut butter" the cocky grin never left his face

"Do they even make that?"

"Probably now but we could ask?"

"We'll do that"

My father cleared his throat. "Actually I would like to speak with you Chloe" he lookd back at Eathan and Kels "Unless you mind Eathan?"

"Nah" he flashed a bigger grin "It means I get to pick toppings!"

"NO FISH!" I yelled as he turned and took Kelsey's little hand. He just waved it off. I listened to their conversation as they walked off.

"So what kind of pizza, Kels? How about some fish?"

"NOOOOO DADDY! Mama said fish are…" and they were out of earshot. I turned back to my father contemplating what a fantastic father Eath was a smile crossing my lips.

Dad had been getting more and more nervous the longer we were here. And finally when we sat sighed. "Chloe"

"Dad?"

"Chloe" he repeated "You cant keep your powers from him forever. Especially with Kelsey growing into hers".

"I know. I-I-I just don't know how to tell him yet"

"The supernatural world will be after Kelsey" He sighed again

"Don't you think I've stayed up most nights since she was born thinking about this!" my voice lost its warm and happy tone it had around Kelsey it was now cold and stern.

"Chloe, you really need to get back to the supernatural community."

"Dad whats this about?"

He paused… "Some of your old friends contacted me looking for you." he stopped again

"Who?" I prompted

"And I told them you would be here for thanksgiving. I didn't tell them about your family though"

"DAD TELL ME WHO!" I was losing it now.

"Someone named Kit. He said his sons and daughter were with you then"

I sunk down in my chair. I was right.

"Dad where did you tell them I'd be?"

I saw Kelsey and Eathen coming back.

"DAD! Where and when?"

When he finally responded it was barley a whisper "Here and now"

"Dad" I whispered looking around. Suddenly I was glad I'd bothered with my makeup today.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note...

Hey people longest chapter yet tell me what you think but be nice :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *types furiously ***

**Eathan: *comes up behind* HEY YOU CANT MAKE ME DO THAT!**

**Me: Oh yes I can. I own you even if I do not own The Darkest Powers**

**Eathan: Why cant I belong to Kelley Armstrong along with The Darkest Powers?**

**Me: Because I'm evil and its all my fault… obviously.**

**Last Chapter… "DAD! Where and when?"**

**When he responded it was barley a whisper "Here and now"**

**"dad" I whispered looking around. Suddenly glad I'd bothered with my makeup today.**

Eathan and Kelsey had gotten back with pizza (or 'pozza' as Kelsey said) to a shocked and angry me and a guilty and almost traumatized grandpa.

"Babe? Chlo?" Eathan asked

"N-n-nothing. I think we should leave"

"BUT MAMA MY POZZA!"

"Kelsey stop yelling" I snapped and was immediately guilty when I saw her confused expression. "I'm sorry baby… Mama isn't in a good mood."

"It's OK mama" she said with a magical smile (she got that from her dad) "can we still have pozza?"

"Pizza, Kels. Pizza" Eathan corrected to me he said "why don't you and grandpa have pizza so I can talk to mommy?" He took my arm and we left a still quiet grandfather with a hungry Kelsey… Not a good combo.

"Babe what happened with you and your dad?" he said dropping my arm after leading me halfway across the food court. "And why do you keep looking around?"

Was I? How was I going to explain this to him? How was I going to get him, my dad and Kelsey to go somewhere else so when they got here I could explain and leave?

'Why not just tell him and get it over with?

Because I kind of like my life love my family and… wait wait wait shut up!

Fine but im not getting you out of this one….

Why does everything get more complicated every time I visit Buffalo?'

"I-I… My dad just told me he invited some of my old friends are meeting me here soon and they don't know I'm married. I- I haven't seen them since before I met you."

"Babe, is that what this is you want to break it to them slowly? Tell them their little Chloe is all grown up and has a family?"

"Uhhh… Sure?"

"I get it, babe. That's fine." He grinned "But I want to meet them before we leave Buffalo."

"Of course"

"I'll go get Kels. Want me to take your dad too?"

"Nah. He set it up he can suffer through it" It was now my turn to grin "he's used to the kinds off hell we used to raise…"

He laughed and kissed me "Alright well see you at your dad's… Love you."

"Love you, and you Kelsey soo much!" I said as he picked her up when my father started to stand I put a hand on his shoulder "Not so fast"

We watched as they left and then I preceded to blow up again, wishing I kept my necklace on at all times.

"DAD HOW COULD YOU? WHEN EATH AND KELSEY ARE HERE TOO!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't think"

"UGH!" I turned my back on him and looked around. "I'm going to look around. Stay here and wait"

After walking around the food court I returned to my father "Are you sure you told them today? Cause if they don't show up I need to get back"

"Back where?" came a new voice from behind me.

I whipped around so fast I nearly fell over on top of Tori.

"TORI!" I exclaimed "Don't do that you scared me"

"Still jumpy" she shook her head letting longer dark hair fall into a perfect frame around her overly made up face before hugging me so tight I almost stopped breathing.

"Okay, Tori. My turn" Tori reluctantly let go so I could see Simon and Kit behind her.

"SIMON!" I threw an arm around each of them and squeezed. "How are you guys?"

"Better then some people" Simon muttered

"Simon!" Tori snapped smacking him on the back of the head

"Things still haven't changed I see." I shook my head "You all remember my dad"

Greeting were exchanged before I finally asked "Is Derek with you?" They all looked at each other.

"He's around here somewhere big mall and all." said Simon.

"Okay? Well what have you guys been up to and why with the sudden calling my dad?"

"Well…" Kit began before Tori jumped in explaining everything she'd been doing for the past TEN years… Apparently she'd opened up her very own little boutique in the big apple that was doing quite well. She got engaged. Broke it off. Moved in with another boyfriend. Moved back in with them. It sounded like it could go on forever but thankfully Simon jumped in. He'd been drawing comic art for some smaller comic book company and selling his art at some recent shows he was also Engaged to be married to a girl he worked with.

"Oh Im sooooooo happy for you!" I squealed. Hugging him again

"Chloe Im going to go check on things back home I'll send Eathan to come get you." and with that my father left.

"Ummm…" I looked around the table

"Well Chloe, what have you done in the past ten years? Any movies?" Kit asked getting us back on track

"Um not exactly… I- I-…" I was just off by Derek sitting down next to Simon. I waved. He just grunted and said something to his father to which he responded "No we have not told her yet we are catching up"

"Told me what?"

"NO NO NO! I AM NOT DONE FINDING OUT ABOUT CHLOE YET!" Tori exclaimed. "Now spill"

I looked at Derek again. He wasn't hiding his muscles anymore instead he was wearing a tight grey T shirt. His hair was still jet black but now was long enough that it was tied in a short ponytail at the back of his neck. His eyes. Oh god his eyes were still the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever seen. He was watching me. I snapped myself out of it right as someone called my name.

"Chloe! Babe! These your fr-…" Derek shot up from the table so fast I didn't even see him and grabbed Eathan's arm as he reached for me.

"Hey, Buddy. Let go." Eathan was keeping his cool. Tori, Simon, Kit and I all stood. Everyone was quiet. I tapped Derek on the shoulder walking around in front of him.

"Derek. Let. Go. Of. Him." He did …slowly. Glaring

Eathan wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. Tori gasped, Simon looked amused and Derek just glared. I couldn't see kit for Derek. I wrapped an arm around Eathan and preformed introductions.

"Eath, these are my old friends. The ones I told you about." I smiled up at him. "This is Tori" she waved still a little shocked. "Simon…" He nodded. "and the big lug that grabbed you is Derek" I glared at him. "Oh! And the man hidden behind Derek is their father, Kit" he stuck a hand up not able to get around Derek.

"Everybody this is Eathan…" I stuck out my left hand so they could see the little cold band ".. My husband"…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the darkest powers L its so sad! But they belong to Kelley Armstrong.

Last Chapter… "Everybody this is Eathan…" I stuck out my left hand so they could see the little gold band "..my husband"…

Authors note: Ok this chapter is gunna be short with a major cliffhanger (because you love me). But this is also going to be the last time I update till like Monday night. SORRY! BUSY WEEKEND! Love ya! -Tumblechick13

Their faces were shocked (to say the least). Tori looked like she was going to fall over from holding her breath. Kit had stuck his head around Derek and was now looking a little more shocked then a person who has been through as much as him should. And speaking of Derek… He was just staring and Eathan with his trademark scowl. Simon on the other hand took it quite well he was smiling warmly at us and even shook Eath's hand.

"C-H-L-O-E." Tori was gasping "Show- me- that- rock"

It wasn't really big it was just a little diamond placed carefully on the gold band with my name and Eathan's engraved around it. I stuck out my hand once again.

"When?" Simon asked

"About four years" Eathan answered "we went to Julliard together"

Derek grunted.

'OMG he is not happy!

Shut it.

NOOOO! Will you look at him!

I. AM. MARRIED.

I. DON'T. CARE.

Why is my little inner voice/conscience thingy a slut? Was I ever like that?

I heard that. And resent that I am slutty. HEY arnt you the one who keeps saying we arnt two different people?

Shut up.'

"Ummm so…" I said trying to get off the topic of my marriage "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ummm…" Kit said "It might be better to do this in private"

"Dude" Eathan said "I've been married to her for four years, nothing is private"

For the first time since Eathan got there Derek spoke "Private of you can fend for yourself"

'Yup definitely not happy…

What'd I tell ya?

Didn't I tell you to shut your yap'

Suddenly the building shuttered…

"Ah crap. They found us…" Simon said

"What? Who?"…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the darkest powers…

Authors note: Here it is finally! I've had a really bad week sand my cat has been sitting on my keyboard the whole time I've been writing so lol but here. Ok this chapter sucks I had to think of it quick to get it updated tonight like I said I would. I don't plan any of this! Anybody have any ideas for what happens next?

The mall was in complete panic mode everyone was screaming earthquake but well… we knew better. Derek snapped into action mode so fast it wasn't even funny. Eathan on the other hand was convinced it was an earthquake, but because I said to he ran outside with us. We were making good time until I heard a little girl scream… She couldn't be more then five or six and she reminded me so much of Kelsey I had to help. What if it was my baby in here with this happening?

So I turned. Quick and sudden everyone kept running except for Eathan and Derek. Derek was shouting at the others to go. Eathan ran after me and saw who I was running for. Because he's taller then me with longer legs he passed me and go there first just as the plaster started falling off the walls. He picked her up and started back to me little girl in hand. Just then the ceiling collapsed. He seamed to know it was happening because he tossed the girl towards where Derek was holding me back. She landed on her knees but got up running… Eathan said one work before it hit him.

"go"

"EATH! EATHAN GET UP!" I screamed "EATHAN PLEASE!"

I tried to get to him but Derek was holding me back with no more effort then it I was a small stick in his arms. He picked up the girl in the other arm and turned.

"DEREK!" I screamed "DEREK GO BACK HES STILL IN THERE! DEREK!"

I struggled kicked and screamed the only thing I was successful in was scaring the little girl more. So I resorted to sobbing my eyes out.

Derek was fast even with two people. He got us out in under twenty seconds and handed the girl off to a firefighter. A few black S.U.V's were speeding out of the parking lot. Them.

Simon, Tori and Kit were waiting out in front behind a fire engine. Derek reched them and dropped me with another grunt. I fell to the ground and stayed there brawling my eyes out. Tori was the first to ask it.

"Where's hubby?" she actually sounded concerned

"H-he… fo-und a-a-a- l-ittle gir-l" I tried to get out in between sobs.

"Chloe found a kid. Young. She went after her but he-" he spat the word "-got there first. The ceiling collapsed on him but he got the kid out."

"Oh Chloe…" Simon said kneeling down in front of me to give me a hug.

"W-w-why didn't you help him, Derek?" I asked when I got my sobbing under control "WHY?"

He grunted

"DEREK! EATHAN COULD BE DEAD THANKS TO YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU HELP HIM WHY COULDN'T YOU GO BACK FOR HIM?" I was sobbing again by the end.

"Derek. Answer her." Kit said

"He told me to ok?"

"NO! NOT OKAY!"

"Derek…" his father warned

"Fine he had it under control then he told me to 'go' get them out."

Figures his better hearing picked it all up. I couldn't believe it. Eathan… could be… gone. Kelsey. What would Kelsey do without him? What would I do without him? I don't know.

I got up my courage and walked around the truck so I could see the wreckage. It looked like multiple bombs had gone off. The building was nothing but a pile of smoking rubble and there was a lot of it. I could see the ghosts of the people inside appearing. They didn't deserve to die like this. I started doing my best to help them move on. Though my main focus was on finding Eathan's ghost if he was… was… NO I'm not even thinking like that!

Simon came to stand with me and answer the police's questions while I cried and searched. I came up with nothing. Good. He was still alive. Bad. He was trapped still. I stormed back around the truck.

"What. Is. Going. On." I demanded. They all looked at Kit.

"I know what your thinking." He said

"Edison Group"

"Well…yes. But this isn't them exactly…" he trailed off

"Who Kit?"

"It's a branch of them… within the cabals." when I didn't respond he continued. "They figure its to dangerous to have modified supernatural's running around without having giving them their proper 'tests'" he made air quotes around the word tests. "They have been chasing us for a few weeks now but they figured out we were missing someone… you"

"So what? You come storming back and find me first only to get Eathan ki… NO! THIS IS NOT FAIR! HE DID NOT DESERVE TO BE DRAGGED INTO ALL THIS CRAP!"

I started crying again "Its all my fault he was here… all my fault he- he… What will Kelsey do without her dad?"

Simon hugged me apparently deciding Kelsey was a topic for later. I pushed him away.

"No. You all need to leave. Leave me alone. Leave my family. I can take care of myself."

"No." Derek said "we are not leaving you by yourself."

"You said you would back in the mall!"

"I meant… Chloe…" He said exasperated.

"I don't care what you meant you said it and I don't want you here leave me alone."

A firefighter came over "Miss." he said "Your husband has been recovered. They are taking him to the hospital you'll want to get there."

"OH! THANK YOU!" I called still stunned as he left. "I need to get to the hospital. I neec to call my dad. His parents…" I started running for my car

"No" Derek said and like that he was at the door of my car holding it closed "your not going anywhere without us."

"Relax wolf-boy her hubby just almost died" Tori said coming up behind us. "If it makes you feel better I'll go too. Girl support." I never loved Tori as much as I did right then. I hugged her again.

Derek moved unhappily. And me and Tori climbed in. I freaked out on the drive calling everyone I could think of. My dad would keep Kels but he wanted updates. His parents would fly out soon. His work was still cancelled for our trip and thanksgiving. Tori hadn't said a thing the whole drive and I was content to keep it that way for now at least.

When we got there he was in surgery so we settled down for a long night in the waiting room. I spent more time crying and even more trying to deal with the ghosts that lurk in hospitals without drawing to much attention to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS! ITS SOOOO SAD! BUT THEY BLEONG TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG!

Authors note: Ok still having a pretty bad couple weeks but its getting better! And thank you to Winkadink for helping with ideas 3!

After the terrifying mall 'accident' my father brought Kelsey to the hospital as Eathan was waking up after surgery! THANK GOD! Tori stayed with me all night saying she wanted to get to know Kelsey (I think she just wanted to admire my ring!). Simon called three times for updates and trying to convince me to go to a safe house with them. I told him I am under no circumstances leaving my family (even my dad) to deal with this we are currently in a sort of negotiations with that one… But Eathasn got our of the hospital two days later on crutches for a badly twisted ankle but mostly ok after having the surgery for a collapsed lung.

So I am sitting in the bath tub trying to decide how to tell Eathan that I am a genetically modified Necromancer with a Edison Group/Cabal after me placing him and our daughter in grave (hehe bad joke) danger.

'Just tell him and get it over with… its not like he can really leave you on crutches.

I don't think he'll leave… just be MEGALY creped out .

You and Kels aren't safe tho!

Fine ILL TELL HIM! Stupid inner voice…

I heard that!

You were supposed to…'

So I toweled off hoping my courage didn't fail. After dressing I went to find Eathan at the kitchen counter watching the flat screen while Kelsey napped.

"Hey Babe" he said as I sat down

"Eath, I need to tell you something…" I said hurrying "Its important"

He raised an eyebrow but only said "As long as no more building collapse on me"

A tear ran down my cheek "Eathan, I cant guarantee that… I'm dangerous to be around"

"Now what makes you say that?" He asked brushing the tear from my cheek

"The people who made the mall collapse were after me"

"What? Babe your not serious!"

"That's the thing… I am" I took a deep breath "I was a project as a little kid b-b-ecause… I'm a Necromancer…" I looked at him

"A what?"

"A necromancer. I can talk to ghosts and raise the dead." I said meekly "So is Kelsey"

"Is that why you don't like camping and wont go visit graveyards?"

"Y-y-yes. Do you hate me?"

"Aw Chlo, I could never hate you" He said " I mean after all your still the same quiet, level headed, smart, funny, beautiful? And just all around amazing girl I fell I love with. You jus talk to invisible people now right? Is there a way you can prove this?"

I nodded "Liz" She popped up

"About time you called I missed to Chloe!" she cave me a ghost hug

"Hey Lizzie, can you write something for Eathan here?"

"Totally!" she picked up a pen and napkin and wrote 'HI! She's not lying bubblehead'

"Ok that just way to cool!" Eath yelled.

"Ok but we might need to go to a safe house with my friends to keep Kelsey safe…?"

"You know I'd do anything for Kels. Make the call"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Eathan: Hey! What safe house what?

Me: I don't know its my story so butt out!

Eathan: I'm in it lemme see!

Me: Nope.

Eathan: Fine then you down own the darkest powers anyway. They belong to Kelley Armstrong.

Me: WHYYYYY!

Authors note: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IM MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG! Ideas would be helpful… luv yas!

Simon was so ecstatic when I called and told him we'd decided to come with them… not so much when I told him Eathan was coming. My father understood and said he'd get a security detail (he likes the attention anyway) so we packed up Kelsey who just thinks were going on another vacation.

When we got to where they were staying I picked up Kelsey and started for the front door. (Eathan would be along later he was a picky packer plus being hurt) I was in my own little world talking to Kelsey about meeting everyone when I literally ran straight into a solid wall of muscle or in other word Derek.

"Oops! Um sorry" I said

He grunted.

"You okay Kels?" I asked her

She didn't answer she was to busy looking at Derek. He was very large and I had no trouble seeing how he could be terrifying to a three year old.

"Kelsey. Kellllsey?" I waved a hand in front of her face

"Mama! Lookie at the big mwan!" she squealed

"Yes hon, this is Derek. Can you say hi?"

"HWI!"

He chuckled and waved a trace of a smile crossing his lips.

"CHLOOOOOOOE!" someone screamed from inside

"SHES COMING" Derek shouted back

We walked inside and Simon jumped up "Chloe" he said smiling

"My mommy's name is Chwoe" Kelsey said clapping

"Awwh. Kelsey you must be bored why don't you and Auntie Tori go find you something to do?" I said looking at Tori

"Auntie?" she said looking a little stunned "C'MON KIDDO LETS GO!"

I put Kelsey down and they walked down a hall.

"So…" Simon said coming over to me looking behind me though. I was already aware of Derek behind me most likely scowling. "That's Kelsey?"

"Who else would it be?" I asked raising an eyebrow before crossing the room and sitting down "where's Kit?"

"Out" Derek answered taking a seat across from me and picking up a book.

"Awkward…" Simon said "I think I'll just go make sure Tori hasn't electrocuted Kelsey yet" and with that he left. Leaving me and Derek in an awkward silence that I used to find so peaceful.

"Umm… so hi?" I said

"Hello." he responded

"So… how's life?"

"A little bit more complicated now…"

"Ditto"

Silence fell after that until we heard a scream from the back room and some imaginative cursing. I sprinted as fast as I could down the tiny hall with Derek behind me only to find Kelsey sitting on Simon's back while he was obviously caught in Tori (who was giggling) 's binding spell with a look of absolute terror on his face. I broke out into laughter nearly falling over when Kelsey shouted "MAAAAMA! LOOK AT UNCLE SIMON! I BEAT HIM!" making me laugh harder.

Tori looked at me and raised a brow "ok go finish your talk before hubby gets here" shooing us from the room so we couldn't see Simon's retaliation. "please don't kill my kid!" I yelled back.

I turned to Derek "we really should talk"

He nodded. When we got back into the living room and onto our separate couches he said "She looks like you…"

"She has my nose. Hopefully Eathan's height though…" I laughed. He stiffened. "What?"

"Your bringing him aren't you?"

"Well yes considering he's my husband and Kelsey's father and we are both in danger. He can help."

"I don't trust him."

"Derek!" I yelled standing up "I married him don't you think I trust him?"

"I think your judgment can be more than a little off sometimes. I don't think you should be with him for now" he practically growled

"How dare you butt into my personal life after not seeing me in nine years! NINE FREAKING YEARS DEREK! You have no say in what I do anymore. I'm not fifteen."

"And yet your choices never seemed to get any smarter! The last phone call you left me proves that!"

"I DO NOT NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME! I AM NOT YOUR HELPLESS LITTLE NECRO GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE! SHES GONE! I HAVENT BEEN HER SINCE LONG BEFORE THAT PHONE CALL YOU JUST NEVER BOTHERED TO FIGURE THAT OUT!" I was almost in tears by the end

"Chloe…" he said slowly

"No. Don't you 'Chloe' me and expect everything to be all better! I repeat I am not fifteen anymore. I am a almost twenty-six year old married woman. I have been making my own choices and living with them for almost ten years. A-a-and you know what the best decision I ever made was? Leaving that phone call for you! AND GETTING ON WITH MY LIFE!" I was full out crying now

"Chloe I-I'm sorry" he stuttered hmmm

'You hurt him! YES YES YES! Payback baby!

Low blow though…

So remember what he did to you? He didn't even have the decency to call and at least try to care.

But look at him he looks like I burned him

He didn't care!'

He looked like a kicked puppy (which had to be hard for a guy as large as him). He looked like he'd just lost something he really cared about. No. I am not something he really cares about. Not after ten years. I refuse to be.

"Hey babe." Eathan said walking right in through the front door. Typical him no knock. He looked at a crying me and then Derek standing over me… he wasn't happy.

"What the hell did you do to her!" he demanded

"N-n-nothing Eath. Its just me being stupid again…" he glared at Derek though it would never compare to his scowl "Um c'mon this Kelsey is in here" I said walking away from them. I could hear Eathan following leaving Derek behind to cool off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:…

Kelsey: I wanna read!

Me: Ummm… you can try

Kelsey: *trys* COOOOOOOKIE!

Me: Cookie?

Kelsey: There should bwe more cookies…

Me: Uhhh… okay I don't know how that going to fit…

Kelsey: Fine no cookies… well you don't own the Darkest powers anyway twey bewong to Kelley Armstrong…

Me: Why must three year olds be so devious and cookie obsessed?

Kelsey: Cwaz I'ma amazing wike dat!

Authors note: Now I want a cookie… anybody have a cookie? And if you do you so wanna gimme it… please? Tho I would appreciate ideas for upcoming chapters… Im still making it up as I go along… Its 12:30 at night cut me some slack I have a short attention span and want sugar! Sorry if it sux did I mention Im a pretty much a TEENAGE KELSEY! lol luvs yaz

When Kit got home later that afternoon I hadn't seen Derek since the 'incident' and Eathan was still pretty heated up from seeing him standing over me and me crying… not fun for the rest of us (he can still get pissed with injuries!). Kelsey was napping so I decided to talk to Tori while Simon and Kit looked for Derek and Eathan watched football (ugh). We sat on the bed of a bed in the bedroom I would guess was hers for now…

"Chloe?" she started "what did you need?"

"J-j-just to talk to someone who goes through the same stuff. Ya know?" I shrugged "I really did miss you and I am sorry you couldn't be my maid of honor…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't call or write more often… but dad took Derek's 'side' I guess after the phone call… a-and…" Tori never stuttered she must really want to get this out "I just wanted to leave everything that happened those couple of years behind… start over."

"I know me to" I smiled I had missed her "So your not mad about the maid of honor thing?"

"OH! I NEVER SAID THAT!" she laughed "I would have still called you and given you no choice! But your not me" we laughed "I like me better… jumpy little necromancer" she mumbled

"Hey!" I shouted "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" she said in a sing song voiceI really had forgotten what it was like to be able to talk about supernatural stuff and not have it be from a book or movie. [Icky Twilight!] And even though our whole conversation didn't center on supernatural stuff it still felt like I could talk to her if I needed about it. I don't know how long it was till we got back on the topic of family's a while though.

"From the looks of it you did real good for yourself, Chlo"

"T-t-that really means a lot Tori"

She laughed.

"What?"

"its just all this time talking and I forgot to tell you everyone but dad and Simon and the very occasional boyfriend that sticks around long enough call me Tori" she said

"W-w-what!" I said in mock horror. "What is it then Victoria?"

"Well duh! What else would it be?"

"Your Tori" I said "your stuck with it so deal." I crossed my arms

"You got tougher…"

"Had to if I was going to raise Kelsey right" I shrugged

"Your really lucky you got out and made a life for yourself. I'm kinda proud of you. I never could have had a kid and got married and pretended like it was all normal for them." she put a hand on my shoulder a very un Tori (ugh) Victoria jester "I am so sorry that we had to come barging in and ruin it all for you…"

"It would have had to come out sooner or later. That necklace couldn't hold Kelsey's powers forever."

"Just know we didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Uhhh… Okay?" I looked at her "are you doing OK here? Cause this seems way to… friendly even with friends for you."

"Yeah, Your little family just got me thinking…"

"MOMMMMA!" Kelsey squealed running into the room. When she saw Tori she added "AUNNNNNTIE TOWWWWI!" I picked her up

"What is it Kels?"

"Mr. Kit said he needs you in the dining room?"

"Okay hon, go find daddy and well be right there." I said putting her down

As me and Tori walked down the hall to the kitchen/dining room placey thing I heard her say softly "ya did really good Chlo…" I smiled

When we got to the kitchen everyone was there including Eathan which surprised me. Though he was glaring daggers at Derek who was just staring off into space.

"Ah good ladies you're here" Kit said

"As ever" Tori mumbled. I smiled

"So what's up dad? What's our next move?" Simon asked leaning back in his chair so it was balanced on two legs.

"Well…: Kit began "I think we should address Eathan for that."

"What?" Everyone but Derek (including Eathan) said together

Authors note again: I know I know it was lame but its late and I wanted to use Tori and who know it might be hinting at something coming up! I SURE HAVE NO IDEA! *Maniac laugh*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Eathan and Kelsey… its so sad!

Authors note: HI PEOPLE! Sorry I haven't updated in forever ive been busy and my life is falling apart again… ahhh drama why must all teenagers be associated with it? Well here's the next chapter enjoy! Sorry for some swearing

So that was a… shall we say interesting meeting.

We all looked at Eathan with a obvious puzzlement he though didn't look very surprised. 

"Well I think we should get to that safe house you have all been talking about. But first are you all necromancers like Chlo?"

"I think you very well know what we are Damian… or is it Eathan now?" Kit said

Eathan looked amazingly surprised now "What did you call me?"

"Damian Loyd. Cabal undercover agent I believe. Goes by Eathan Scott and has since getting into collage on a special assignment." Kit recited 

"WHAT!" I yelled "The hell do you mean kit?"

"Chloe I'm very sorry but he did work for the cabals"

"Eath? Is this true?"

"Chloe, Babe. It was before collage. But I got out. I don't have any powers I'm just a human who got mixed up in all this shit! My real name WAS once Damian but now and forever more my name is Eathan Scott." He said coming over to me

I backed away "Is any of this real? Did you really get out or have you been lying to me since collage? What about me and us and Kelsey? Is her dad working for someone trying to hurt her?" by the end Tori and Simon were standing fists clenched ready to throw spells.

"Chloe, you me and Kels that's real. Were real I love you" he moved closer. I backed up to the point of hitting the counter. Derek was just sitting in his chair staring at the floor.

"Damian, I believe it would be best if you leave before we have to do something rather uncomfortable to you." Kit threatened 

"YOU CANT MAKE ME LEAVE MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER ARE HERE! MY WHOLE LIFE! AND ITS EATHAN!" he screamed making them glare "Chloe don't you dare side with these people. You know me! I'm still me, Chlo!" 

"Don't go near her." Derek finally said

"Don't you get in this you asshat! She is my wife an…" he was up against the wall with Derek's hand around his throat before I could blink.

"Do not EVER call me that now get out and stay away from us before I decide to do something that will never allow you to have children again!" Derek practically screamed

Eathan flinched and instructively scrunched his legs to protect his 'man parts'.

"D-d-Derek. Don't hurt him." I said putting a hand on his arm. "But I think… I think he should stay… so we can watch him" the entire room let out a breath 

"Fine." Derek grunted "but we leave in four hours anyone not ready gets left behind." he left the room 

"Simon can you help me check on Kelsey?" I asked

"Ooookay?" and we left a befuddled Eathan/Damian with Tori and Kit glaring daggers.

Authors note: Ik ik it sux but I have no idea what to do with the story! SHORT ATTENTION SPAN THEATER STRIKES AGAIN! I might just end up shutting downn the story I don't know


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the darkest powers they belong to Kelley Armstrong…

Authors note: HI! Sorry I haven't updated in foreverrrrrrrrr. It was my birthday weekend so I was super uber busy all week! I have no idea what to do with this story help! Sorry for some minor swearing

I walked up to Derek who was standing behind Eathan as Simon and Kit loaded the car.

"You didn't tell him anything about where were going did you?" I asked Derek

He grunted something that sounded like no

"Ive been thinking about Kelsey a-a-and… I don't want him to come."

Derek's face was actually surprised but only for a second. "Why?" he asked carefully

"Cause Kelsey is really in danger and I-I-I need her to be safe… for me. And he isn't safe right now. He needs to go." I picked up Kelsey and started putting her in her car seat in Tori's little Mercedes she was asleep the second her seat belt was on. I smiled at my beautiful baby… even if she was half his I was going to protect her whatever it cost me.

Everone was getting in the cars when Derek turned to Eathan and said "Your not coming."

"What?" Eathan said baffled

"Your heard him, Eath. Your not coming." I said

"Chlo, babe. Please Kelsey needs me"

"No. She doesn't. I'm doing this for her." I said as I got in the car.

Derek held Eathan back until our car was out of the parking lot he looked so hurt.

'NO! YOUR DOING THIS FOR KELSEY! And Derek is here and boy did that boy get hotter so… hint hint.

Shut up. I am doing this for Kelsey. AND STOP THINKING ABOUT DEREK AND HOW CUTE HIS BUTT IS!

Fine fine your choice…' and with that I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was still moving but I wasn't in the car. I looked up to see Derek carrying me with a motel in the background. I poked his cheek. He looked down and smiled. I couldn't help but smile his smile was contagious.

"Where are we? And where's Kelsey?" I asked him

"Pennsylvania. We still have to go to Nebraska. Kelsey is with Tori getting some food." he said

"Ohhh." I said "We drove that far already? Did I sleep the whole time?"

"I wasn't in your car but Tori said you were out like a light."

"Woops!" he smiled at that

I looked up into his amazing green eyes and remembered the days when that was all I needed to get through my day. The sight of his eyes. The warmth of his embrace. The comfort that he was always going to be there for me… Yeah right.

I hopped down from his arms. He looked kind of hurt.

Before I could say anything… "MAAAAAAMA!"

"Kelsey. Hon were you good for auntie Tori while mommy slept?"

She nodded.

"That's my good girl"

Simon came over and handed me a room key number 51. "Your sharing with Tori, Is that okay?" ha said

"Always." I replied. And us three girls walked of towards our room.

After Kelsey was asleep and Tori was in the shower I flipped on the tv. Just my luck it landed on the local news station. The woman was saying something about a kidnapping in Buffalo. I turned it up.

'The twenty-five year old mother and her three year old daughter were taken yesterday by four unnamed people. This is remarkably not the first time twenty-five year old Chloe Saunders-Scott has been kidnapped and this time they took her daughter Kelsey too. Her husband Eathan Scott was the one to report them missing-'

Crap.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hiiiiiiiiiii! I love you all thank you for reviewing! You all have impeccable taste in teenage fan fiction authors… and this is short but I think it was necessary.

I do not own the darkest powers they belong to Kelley Armstrong.

If Kelsey wernt in the room I would have just screamed for Tori, Simon and Kit… and Derek. But because she was sleeping I left a note for Tori (who takes REEEAAAAALLLLLLLY! Long showers) and ran next door. I threw open the door and with no more explanation flipped on the tv. There it was the same story on Chloe Saunders-Scott and Kelsey Saunders-Scott being kidnapped…

No one said anything… they just stared (or glared in Derek's case).

Finally I spoke up "Uh hello? We gotta get moving their looking for me and Kels out there and the clerk saw us come in… so?"

"Shes right boys" Kit said "Lets get moving" he sighed

Simon popped up immediately saying hed go get Tori and Kelsey. (He actually is a rather good 'uncle Simon') Derek started packing things up and kit went to get the car. After about twenty minutes we were ready to go. Everyone was getting in the cars until except Derek. I thought it was some werewolf thing about being last in and seeing the surroundings or something until he said "don't stop get as far away as possible."

"W-wait. What? Y-y-your not coming?"

"I cant this is my mess. I let him out of my sight without putting the ever loving fear of ME into him… I put us in danger."

"It is not your fault. He's my husband. And I trusted him more then this. Get. In. The. Car. Derek."

"I cant Chloe…" he sighed

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" hmm I didn't stutter

"BECAUSE! I have to know your safe all of you! My dad! Simon, Tori!… you…" he trailed off but the look in his eyes said it all. He meant it.

"And how are we supposed to feel, bro?" Simon asked "Your gunna be here by yourself."

"Exactly!" I said

"But you'll all be safe." he turned to me "Chloe, I cant not know if your safe. You have to be safe. You and Kelsey." He turned back to Simon "Take care of them… and her" he whispered then he picked me up (ignoring my kicking and screaming) and put me in the car. Right before we left he whispered something while looking at me through the window. Im not good at reading lips but it looked like… like he said…

'I love you' I raised an eyebrow at him. He ignored it. Suddenly I was feeling my heart shatter for being betrayed by Eathan/Damian, putting Kelsey in danger and leaving Derek. I couldn't hold it back anymore I cried. I cried for all the people I've lost over the years. All the subjects of Edison Group. All the supernaturals all over the world that are now and forever will be tortured by them and the Cabals… Life is really a hell all its own.


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS!… I think I might cry now…

Its been about three days since we Derek left… three days of me and Kelsey not being allowed to leave the hotel room when its light out, never being out of Tori's sight… and watching the news franticly to see if Eathan or Derek turn up dead and me summoning them every night just to make sure. Not a fun time.

"CHLOE!" Simon yelled.

"What?" I snapped

"Uhh… Chloe. You might want to come over here." he pointed to where Kelsey was talking to a wall… wait not a wall a-a-a ghost.

I snapped "Simon, get here out of here I'll see what it wants. We need to find a better necklace." he picked Kelsey up and took her away she waved over his shoulder at the ghost.

"Ahh a grown up necro. How nice." it said. It looked like a small boy but then changed into a old asian man with shaggy hair and dull eyes.

"What do you want, Patrick?" I asked. Patrick Chan was one of the few ghosts (other then Liz who I was considering pulling out) that was pleasant and before Kelsey was born he had made it a habit of visiting me. When I got married I had asked him to stay away so Eath didn't think I was crazy… yeah that worked.

"Is that the greeting an old ghostly friend gets?" he laughed "Now, now Chloe I thought you had better manners than that!"

"Hi pat." I said unenthusiastically waving. "Why are you showing up all of a sudden?"

"Can I just say I knew you missed me?"

"Pat."

"okay, okay." he sighed "You do know you're a rather popular necro, right?"

I starred at him

"sorry I forgot you were almost out of it. Ghosts like you kid. We can sense when you use your powers… and you've been using them a lot more then normal lately."

"So?"

"So more ghost will start showing up. Some just to talk… but others well you know."

"Unfortunately"

"Well… she's almost as powerful as you." he said passing through a chair

"Who?… wait Kelsey?" I asked baffled

"Who else? Keep up geeze."

"So what your saying is the more me and Kelsey use our powers the more people think were crazy, right?"

He nodded. "Cute kid"

"Kelsey? Yeah everyone says she looks like her dad."

"I've never met the man but I'd say she looks a little more like you then a hulking dark haired werewolf. wouldn't you say?"

"Werewolf? You mean Derek?" he nodded "Oh! Kelsey isn't Derek's she-she's

"Great. And helpful tips, Patty?"

He grumbled about being called 'Patty' before saying one word "Elizabeth"

"Liz… Liz could help," he shot me a look "No?" I asked

"Nobody has seen Elizabeth in a while… and were ghosts were supposed to be able to go anywhere find anyone. But Elizabeth just up and vanished…"

"Vanished! WHERE! Liz is gone? Oh this couldn't get any better!"

"Liz?" Tori said hopefully from the doorway "So is she here? HI LIZZY!"

"Tori, Tori calm down. No Liz isn't here she's well… sort of… w-w-well…"

"Spit it out kid" Patrick said

"missing?"

"SHE A FREAKING GHOST HOW CAN SHE BE MISSING?" Tori screamed.

"Tori… I honestly don't know. Patrick says no one has seen her"

"Patrick?"

"Patrick" I confirmed "He's another ghostly friend of mine"

"Figured" she said now looking very put out

"Uh… he's waving" I said. Patrick shot me a look as he flicked two fingers.

Tori laughed though.

After Patrick had left we were all sitting around eating pizza while Kelsey ran around and tried to tackle a sitting down Simon when there was a knock at the door. Kit got up slowly and looked out the window…

"Black cars… they found us go go go!" he whispered

Another knock. "Room service" sad a male voice

"Not hungry" called Tori in a sing-song voice

"Open up or were taking down the door."

"Over my dead body" she called back "and the hotel wont much like you beating up their rooms"

"That can be arranged…"

****************************BANG!*************************************

Authors note: hehe…


	14. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys! ****Sorry this is just an authors note…****L I am so so sorry I havent updated in so long! But my life is going to hell in a hand basket… GAWD I hate drama! Why do people have to be so stupid sometimes? So its kinda made my lil purple dragon that breathes mango fire (my muse) try to desert me:'( ITS ON A LEAD ROPE THO! IM PULLING IT BACK! Anyways im gunna try and get another chapter written over the weekend… expect update sometime Sunday? Thanks for putting up with my loooooooooooooooong breakJ 3 - Tumblechick13 **


	15. Chapter 14

_**ITS UP! FINALLY! **_

_**Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Guns were firing, sparks were flying, fog was rising and people were screaming. All I could think about was getting to Kelsey, all I could see was… nothing.**_

_**KELSEY! That was what woke me up. The thought that those people could have Kelsey! My poor baby! Ah crap. I had no idea where I was. All I could see were four white walls a small bed (which I was sitting on) a even smaller chair and a flat screen TV fixed to the wall. Nothing more. Nothing less. Not even a bathroom this time. Geeze their hospitality really goes down when you break out and disappear for ten years, who would've thunk.**_

_**I slowly got up taking inventory or all my body parts. Yep everything was still working except for a small bandage on my left foreleg I was fine, a little drowsy but fine. **_

"_**H-hello?" I said to the room. The TV screen booted up.**_

"_**Ah Chloe your awake. Finally." said a woman with a tight face and a short red bob.**_

"_**W-where is Kelsey?" I meant it to come out powerful but I just sounded weak and scared.**_

"_**Uh oh, Chloe. Don't you trust me?" she asked**_

"_**I don't know you or what you what or where I am!" I screamed**_

"_**Fine, fine." she said in her little TV box "well my name is Dr. Miller and this is our new and improved Edison Group. You and your friends are some of our first… clients. Shall we say. Welcome."**_

"_**Who the hell do you think you are? And where is my daughter!" **_

"_**I think I control you now, Chloe. Because if you don't listen to me and all I tell you," the picture on screen changed to a little girl asleep on a metal table. Kelsey. "your daughter here will pay the price." **_

"_**No…" I whispered. **_

_**AN: OKAY SORRY ITS SHORT! don't hate me… I'm really very loveable. And I have a reason I had a idea for another DP story that will have nothing to do with this one and I want to try and start it but I promised some kind of update soooo. Here and check to fandom later tonight! **_


End file.
